Edward vs Jacob
by fatii 'GM
Summary: -Tu apestas- -Fenomeno- -Edward aceptalo, soy el más sexy- -Ni lo pienses Jacob- Una divertida conversacion de messenger / OS
1. Chapter 1

**Sumarie: Los personajes son de Meyer, Vale y yo solo jugamos, los retorcimos e hicimos lo nuestro con ellos ;)**

* * *

**Edward vs. Jacob**

**Edward Cullen says:**

Taylor las chicas dicen que yo soy mas guapo que tu ¿Lo sabias?

**Jacob Black says:**

buen chiste

jaja no yo soy el más sexy .

**Edward Cullen says:**

tus músculos dan asco...

******Jacob Black says:**

Tú no tienes músculos

... y estas peludo.

******Edward Cullen says:**

Los pelo me hacen ver más varonil

y tú te depilas!

******Jacob Black says:**

Eso es algo sexy

los pelos hacen que te veas asqueroso

y además no te bañas.

******Edward Cullen says:**

Así conservo mi juventud

soy de Chicago y ustedes los de Washington no saben que cada vez que se bañan pierden juventud.

******Jacob Black says:**

Eso es algo asqueroso.

Además, te aseguro que tienes piojos.

**Edward Cullen says:**

Tu te ves asqueroso con el pelo largo,

y eres DEMACIADO alto

FENOMENO

******Jacob Black says:**

ANCIANO

¿Cuántos tienes? 400?

******Edward Cullen says:**

¿Y tu? uno chiquillo de kínder.

******Jacob Black says:**

Casi ;)

además, tu ropa

...

eugh

******Edward Cullen says:**

Es varonil!

**********Jacob Black says:**

es asqueroso!

******Edward Cullen says:**

No me pongo como vieja a buscar ropa por todas las tiendas!

como TU!

******Jacob Black says:**

Prefiero eso a usar la ropa de mi abuelo.

******Edward Cullen says:**

No soy GAY como tu!

Seguro acosas al wolfpack.

Andas husmeando en los vestidores .

******Jacob Black says:**

GAY? YO? por favoor!

Yo no salgo con la lesbiana de Swan.

Quisieras tener a tantas tras de ti como yo.

******Edward Cullen says:**

Bella solo es mi amiga

******Jacob Black says:**

jajaja si

¿por eso la besas frente a todos?

******Edward Cullen says:**

Ademas yo me veo mejor con smoking q tú.

******Jacob Black says:**

JA! ¿cambiando de conversacion, no?

bueno, tu en smoking pareces payaso de crucero,

Yo me veo ELEGANTE porque lo uso como se debe usar.

**Edward Cullen says:**

Perdón,

pero tu ni usas smoking.

Sabes muy bien q te ves del nabo con eso.

Perdón, soy sincero

******Jacob Black says:**

No lo uso porque me gustan los aires casuales y juveniles.

Yo no me visto como,

ANCIANO

Perdón, sin ofender.

******Edward Cullen says:**

No es mi culpa que tenga q tratar con puros inmaduros como tu.

******Jacob Black says:**

Inmaduros?

Me dijiste inmaduro?

******Edward Cullen says:**

Si yo soy todo un hombre.

no como tu niñita.

******Jacob Black says:**

JA! Buen chiste,

soy divertido.

no un amargado

jaja 'niñita'?

eres malo, no? (sarcasmo)

******Edward Cullen says:**

Si eres una NIÑITA

Con músculos deformes ,

y además de todo eres no más que un

Benedetti,

que se anda desnudando por donde quiera.

******Jacob Black says:**

jaja Desearías tener mi Cuerpo

******Edward Cullen says:**

No! ,antes muerto!

Un chiquillo musculoso

es lo mas asqueroso sobre la faz de la tierra!

******Jacob Black says:**

Y un anciano peludo, ¿que es?

******Edward Cullen says:**

tu también eres peludo ,

pero eres gay y te depilas.

******Jacob Black says:**

Eso SEXY,

Los hombres peludos son asquerosos.

No varoniles,

Lucen sucios.

******Edward Cullen says:**

Lucen hermosos

además ya quisieras tener mi pelo..

******Jacob Black says:**

Pareces payaso,

y tu pelo es horrible!

******Edward Cullen says:**

Es hermoso,

No como el tuyo ,

que parece zacate de baño.

******Jacob Black says:**

No,

Tu cabello está SUCIO.

Lleno de pulgas.

¡Pulgoso!

******Edward Cullen says:**

Bueno el mío tiene solución ,

Solo me baño.

******Jacob Black says:**

Lo cual nunca haces…

******Edward Cullen says:**

Pero lo puedo hacer,

el tuyo no tiene solución ni con el mejor estilista de USA!

******Jacob Black says:**

Mi cabello es hermoso,

Sedoso,

y sexi.

El tuyo es

Sucio,

asqueroso

y pareces perrito de la calle.

(Sin afán de ofender, claro)

**Edward Cullen says:**

Discrepo.

Mi pelo y yo somos hermosos!

No como tú.

**Jacob Black says:**

Tu pelo y tu son asquerosos,

Princesa.

******Edward Cullen says:**

La princesa eres tu cariño,

Tu eres muy...común.

Yo soy especial.

Todo lo mío , es especial …

******Jacob Black says:**

No soy común nenita,

Soy diferente.

Sexy!

Divertido.

Soy... perfecto.

******Edward Cullen says:**

Ya quisieras .

Decir que eres perfecto , ya es un defecto.

******Jacob Black says:**

No, estas MUY equivocado!

decir que soy perfecto

es solo la constatación de un hecho.

******Edward Cullen says:**

El perfecto aquí soy YO.

******Jacob Black says:**

Decir que TU eres perfecto,

si es una mentira.

******Edward Cullen says:**

Estas pero mal,

Ve a que te chequen los ojos

que seguro ya te los fregué la vista con mi belleza!

******Jacob Black says:**

Jaja nooo tranquilo, el que está mal aquí, eres tú , no yo.

******Edward Cullen says:**

Pufff...sin palabras.

Tu IQ no es lo suficientemente alto como para entenderlo.

******Jacob Black says:**

Jaja ¿ahora hablaremos de IQ? mejor calla antes de que te deje en vergüenza.

******Edward Cullen says:**

Tu eres el q ni siquiera acabo la prepa,

yo si la acabe

y hasta pase el examen de la universidad .

******Jacob Black says:**

No necesito que me lo digas tu para saber que soy lo suficientemente listo como para desbancarte.

******Edward Cullen says:**

¡ Yo se tocar el piano y tu no!

hahaha

******Jacob Black says:**

Jajaja tocar el piano es para tontos,

todo el mundo puede hacer eso.

Yo ando en moto,

tu no .

******Edward Cullen says:**

Yo tanbién ando en moto,

Lee mi biografía en wikipedia antes de hablar.

******Jacob Black says:**

farsante

******Edward Cullen says:**

Ando en moto mejor que tu

******Jacob Black says:**

jaja ni sueñes...

******Edward Cullen says:**

Bueno ya quedamos que soy mejor yo que tu ¿No?

bye

**Edward Cullen esta desconectado.**

**

* * *

**

Hola , esperamos que les haya gustado!.

La idea original era de Robert vs Taylor, pero esta prohibido en ff jajaja

Bueno, con esto no pretendemos dañar la reputacion de nadie! Personalmente, creo que Robert Pattinson es un actor de WOW, y Taylor tambien (obvio) jajaja, lo hicimos solo porque no teniamos nada que hacer, pero no es contra nadie XD Eso de la lesviana de Swan, era ''la lesviana de Stewart, pero nada contra Kris :D

Solo un dato curioso: este OS en realidad esto era una conversación de msn entre mi amiga Vale y yo que se nos hiso divertido y decidimos publicarlo.

Y ustedes... ¿A quién apoyan?

Atte::valeriana25 y fAthiiMiizhA pAthoO

Un review no nos vendría nada mal ,¿Verdad Vale?.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D

f,


End file.
